Inside Your Heaven
by VitaMilla
Summary: Clary had a perfectly fine life in New York City, that was until a arrogant and selfabsorbed Jace Herondale decided to reveal the hidden secrets in his version of heaven. Clary has to now adapt and learn the ways of the Shadowhunters. On top of that she has to handle two boys with different oppinions of heaven. Will the good or evil triumph?
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope that you like it. It's AU but I tried to keep the characters the same. The plot of the story is my own and is based on a book that I'm writing right now, so YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO STEAL MY PLOT! **

**Rewievs are kindly appriciated and welcomed :)**

* * *

-Prologue-

He never even allowed my parents to get married. According to him dad was in no position to take care of my mom and future child. But what my dad has achieved is so astonishing it's impossible. But right at that moment he doubted. When my dad begged for his daughters hand, he I was born, he doubted. When my dad went behind his back and still married my mom, he doubted. Even when he started to cease fire with my dad, he doubted. When he sent my parents and me off to a better life, he doubted. When he saw what my dad built and rose out of the ashes like phoenix, he finally believed.

He refused to believe until my dad showed him that he could.

My grandfather was a strict man, his last breath didn't even stop him from finishing what he started.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! I promise you that the later chapters will be muck longer this was just the prologue.**

**-VitaMilla**


	2. Chapter 1-I like you

**Hi! Here's the second chapter of Inside Your Heaven and as I promised you guys, this chapter is longer.**

* * *

I have a given name. I have good grades. I have a dad, a lawyer, rich and famous. No siblings, I have everything to myself. I have a house to live in. I have someone I can rely on, no matter what. I had a great childhood. I do what I love. What else do I need? Nothing, but I wanted a lot more. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it.

"Excited, Clary?"

"Excited may be the last thing I am, Luke," I say with a stiff laugh.

Clarissa. Clarissa Morgenstern. Clary for short. Recently became sixteen years old. I'm as normal as every other kid you might know but there are some exceptions. My dad is a famous lawyer who's gone almost all the time on different business trips and when he comes home, it's not for long, he leaves in the next fortyeight hours. Bernard is working for my dad and practically raised me since dad is always gone and my mom went missing when I was five years old. I'm fourteen and besides Bernard, you could say that I live on my own.

"We've arrived, Clary." Luke turns to me with a serious look on his face. "Please, Clarissa." Uh oh, whenever he brings up my full name there must be something serious going on. "For the sake of your dad, can you please don't mess this up and… Make some friends?"

I let out a small gasp of disbelief. "These people will practically jump right at me once they hear my last name!" It's true. Morgenstern isn't that much of a regular name among the people in America. Most people would even pronounce it wrong. It's deutch but I don't have the tiniest bit of deuch blood in me.

I give a last glare at Luke and get out of the car positioning my backpack on my back. It's not Luke's fault that we have to move all the time, but I want someone to put the blame on and my dad isn't around so Luke just happens to be the victim whenever I need to direct my anger at someone. We've moved around because of my dad's job so many times, just two times this year and it's Mars. I've stopped to unpack my stuff and get new friends at school, I know that in the end I'll just lose everything, again, so what's the point? Every time I get too close to someone I push them away and that leaves Bernard worrying about me thinking that I need some kind of help or motivation. All I need is my dad to care enough to see what his absence is doing to me.

By the time I reach my given locker I quickly put my jacket and backpack in my locker and head to my class. I feel disappointed when I see that people start whispering to each other as I get closer. Looks that the teacher already told them all they need to know about me. I fasten my gaze on a raven black haired girl who doesn't seem to care enough to whisper. There's something about her that makes me want to actually have a real conversation with her. Perhaps it's because she looks like she might not be clingy or anything like that, that she seems like someone who'd start a conversation but not care to go deeper.

"Clary," I say reaching my hand out to the girl who I now see has chocolate brown eyes.

She flashes me a brilliant smile. "Hi. I'm Isabelle. Izzy or Iz is fine. You must be Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. Um… Ms. Graymark told us quite a bit about you yesterday."

"Great," I mumble to myself and go to the end of the line.

The bell rings and everyone goes inside the classroom. A wave of fresh paint hits me as soon as I walk into the classroom, I wrinkle my nose and stand by the teacher's desk.

"Class, this is Clarissa Morgenstern" As soon as those words escape her mouth, everyone starts to whisper and mumble all over again.

"Clary," I correct her.

"Well, Clary, you may sit wherever you please," She says.

I let my gaze wander around the classroom and quickly state that there's only one seat available.

I make my way to the only available seat that's beside a guy who seems completely uninterested in me or, frankly, anything. The teacher starts talking but as usual I let my brain shut off and glance at the guy beside me. He's handsome, pitch-black hair and midnight black eyes. His hair is cut short but somehow still is long. I find myself looking, staring at him. He slowly turns his head to me and, and, and he's caught me staring at him!

"What?" He asks with a seductive smile creeping in on him.

I turn around, face the teacher and feel my cheeks get hotter.

"I like your hair," I say with a smirk.

He doesn't look at me and neither do I but I can feel his smile as he says it. "Thanks."

I smile and hold my gaze at the front of the classroom for the rest of the lesson.

At the end of the long and painful day, I rush to get outside, the sultry air in that classroom was too much for me to handle. I quickly run outside the school and stand against a wall. The room wasn't that small so it shouldn't have done anything but the lack of oxygen in that room triggered my claustrophobia. I force myself to breath, in and out, in and out, long deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asks me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just fine," I reply, panting. I just want him to go away, whoever it is.

"You don't look fine. Here let me help you." He grabs me by my arms and even though I'm weak, I still push him away with all the force I have.

"Don't touch me! Never touch…" I don't finish my sentence because the boy standing in front of me is the same boy I chose to sit next to in class. "I, I'm sorry, thought you were someone else…" I took him to be the type of arrogant and selfish boy who didn't care about other, but what I see in front of me is a caring and nice guy who I just pushed away in anger.

"No it's fine, it's my fault. You clearly wanted to be left alone and I didn't listen, I never do. Sorry," he's rambling. And as much as this is an inappropriate moment, my brain decides to focus on how cute and hot he actually is. "Oh, I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Sebastian."

I crack a smile "Clary, as you probably already know," I say laughing a little.

"Eh, yeah I know that already," he says smiling. "Hey, we should hang out sometimes you seem like a cool person and, and I like you, kinda," he says awkwardly.

I smile "I'd really like that. And, I like you too, kinda," I add. I've never been the kind of person to hold anything back, lie or not tell the whole truth, I've never had a reason to hold anything back I'm like an open book. I still stand there as Eric turns around and walks away. I look after him for a while until I hear a beeping sound coming from behind me. I turn around and see Luke looking out the window of our black porsche, smiling.

I walk to the car and sit in the backseat. A smiling Luke turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

* * *

**Rewievs are appreciated and welcomed!**

**-VitaMilla**


	3. Chapter 2-A saviour in shiny armour

**Hi! Here's the second chapter of inside Your Heaven. **

* * *

I sit at our enormous porch and look at the star full night sky with a cup of tea. This is what I love the most here. The night sky is one of the few perks of living in New York. Even though I hate that we've moved here, I still try to find the best in here. Rumor has it that we're going to stay a while here. We've never really stayed in one place for more than two months because of my dad's clients, but that's never been a problem for me. I've always been the kind of girl who'd rather stay on the side and not talk to anyone. I'm a real chatterbox but I hate talking to new people and getting to know them. I don't know why but something about new people scares me. Maybe it's the fact that I'm scared to disappoint them. That can be because my mother left me. I only know her name, first name. Jocelyn. She abandoned me when I was younger and dad never told me why or where she left… I've tried to contact her but seeing that my father is a high lawyer, he's broken all contact and information between me and my mom.

Sometimes I wonder why she left me, if I did something wrong. I wonder if it's because of her I have all these problems, claustrophobia, anxiety disorder. Temper also never has been one of my strongest abilities. I hate waiting but I've never had to. As soon as I speak my name, just a whisper, I get everything I want. It's a good thing I must say but because of that I've never had real friends that want to be with me because they like me and not because I'm a living source of money. Back in Philadelphia it was much worse, not only the night sky. The students in that school isolated me, yes, that was great for me who didn't want to talk to anyone. But the night sky there was grey all the time without any stars and the air there was so musty and grey. We lived in the middle of the city, where there was most gas outlet and I came home with anxiety and a terrible cough. But lucky me, we were only there for two weeks.

I smile and bring the now lukewarm cup of tea to my lips. I smile because I finally might have something, something worth staying for here, in New York.

* * *

I awake to a _thump, thump, thump. _I notice that's in the middle of the night, the sky is jet black, so I don't move, just sit there and wait. I don't know what's making the sound but it sounds as someone's walking at the porch but the sound doesn't fade. I have a feeling that the person is walking back and forth, waiting for something. I close my eyes and slowly pinch myself under the blanket. _Control, _I tell myself. I need to see who it is, it might even be someone that I know, someone harmless. But what sane person would walk around in the middle of the night? I search for my cup something that I can beat his or her head with if it's someone I don't know. I can't find it anywhere I must've dropped it when I fell asleep. I carefully lean forward just a little so the person doesn't notice it and spot the empty cup on the ground. I might not make it but if I'm quick then maybe I'll have just enough time to pick it up and throw it on the person.

I take out my arms from under the baby blue blanket and as quick as I can I take up the cup and swear when my fingers hit the ground in the process of taking up the cup. I turn around and rise the cup to smash it into the stranger's head but the person, a he, catches my arm by my wrist and when I try to beat him with my other hand he catches that to and I'm left helpless, staring into a pair of dark blue, midnight eyes.

"A cup? Not the best weapon of choice, beauty" he says. His voice was dark and clearly manly, he looked so much older than me so clearly I shouldn't be that surprised. He's a head taller than me so I have to look up to see him. I hate that. I don't know who he is but he clearly wants something from me otherwise I'd be dead by now.

"Who are you?" I hiss.

"Oh darling, I'm your saviour in shiny armour," he says. He's cocky and I can already see through the arrogance. Great, I've known him for two minutes, don't even know his name and I already don't like him.

"Oh please, stop the charade and release me, goldilocks," I say. I try to sound sarcastic and bored but it's hard considering that a stranger is practically clinging on me and refuses to let go.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to let go, I would." He leans closer and before he can do anything I kick him in between his legs. Why didn't I think of it before? He crouches forward in fetal position and I take a few steps back. "What in the name of god was that for!?"

"You're disgusting!" I inhale a deep breath and prepare myself to scream but he seems to get the hint and quickly runs toward me and puts his hand on my mouth. I'd lick it to get rid of him but only god knows where his hands has been.

"Shut up! You're going to wake the entire neighborhood!" Well, like that wasn't my intention. He's so close to me that I can feel and smell his breath, mint. I try to pry his hand off my mouth but he's stronger than me and won't let go. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to let go and you're not going to scream and run off okay?" I could just lie and agree with him but as stubborn as I am, I of course do the exact opposite, I shake my head. "You're impossible! Look, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

Again, I shake my head, furiously.

"For god's sake, Clarissa! I want to help you! Do you trust me?!" Clarissa? How did _he _know my name? I've never seen him before. But considering that he knows where I live, who knows what else he knows about me. I release my arms from the cross I did before with them and point at my mouth. "Oh Right. You won't scream okay?" I roll my eyes and nod. But as soon as he takes away his hand from my mouth, I scream.

He places his hand quickly back to my mouth and this time he lifts me up and walks away. My feet only brush the ground. I pinch together my eyes and scream as loud as I can. I scream to make him stop. I scream to make him put me down. I scream because I don't know who he is. I scream because i'm scared.

"Shut up!" He sounds angry and despite that my voice starts to sound hoarse and quiet, I keep screaming til I feel that he places me on the ground. When he takes away his hand from my mouth, I still keep screaming but at that point I realise that my voice sounds very hoarse and if I keep screaming my throat is going to hurt, but that's exactly what I do. My voice is so hoarse that my scream is barely a shout anymore. I'm a stubborn person and I don't stop until I get what I want so I scream til my voice is a whisper and I hear him chuckle over me. I start to cough violently and he walks toward me and pats my back. Despite my cough I still stand up and smack his hand away from me.

"Get your filthy hands away from me!" I try to scream but my voice doesn't cooperate and sounds like a whisper.

"For the record, I actually am the cleanest person on the compound. Actually, I take that as an insult," he says sarcastically.

"Well, genius, that was meant to be an insult!" I spit at him. I stare at him until a my thoughts go another way. Compound? I really have no clue where he's from but he's clearly someone that knows a lot about me and wants something from me. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, to start with, my name is Jace, call me… the almighty," he says with a smirk. "Your mother has sent me here, after you."

No. No, he's lying. He can't know my mother, she's been gone since I was five years old. I tell him the exact same thing.

"She's not dead, she didn't leave you, she's as alive as anyone can get and perfectly fine. She sent me here after you, she wants to see you again, Natalia."

"You're lying! Why? Why would she want to see me after nine years? I don't understand, this is some kind of sick joke!" I'm confused and don't know what to say or do. This man, Jace, is telling me that my supposedly dead mother is alive and well, looking for me. But why would she want to see me after so long? She's waited nine years, leaving me with a father that's gone all the time, leaving me to get raised by Luke. I don't have something against being with Bernard, but you can't leave your child without a parent. That's something only a heartless person would do.

I always thought that my mother got kidnapped or murdered, the thought of her leaving me had never struck me. Even though I was only five years old when she left, I still remember her warm emerald green eyes and curly fiery red hair that reached to her hips, much like my own. All those things that I inherited. The only thing keeping me from cutting my hair was because it reminded me of her. I want to tear it off now.

* * *

**What did you think? Worth dropping a rewiev? Remember, rewievs are appreciated and welcomed!**

**-VitaMilla**


End file.
